Problem: For how many values of the digit $A$ is it true that $63$ is divisible by $A$ and $273{,}1A2$ is divisible by $4$?
Explanation: In order for the number $273{,}1A2$ to be divisible by $4,$ the last two digits must be divisible by $4.$ The multiples of $4$ less than $100$ that end with the digit $2$ are $12,$ $32,$ $52,$ $72,$ and $92.$ This gives us five possibilities for $A$: $1,$ $3,$ $5,$ $7,$ and $9.$

Of these, all but the number $5$ are divisors of $63,$ so we have that $A$ could be $1,$ $3,$ $7,$ or $9.$ Therefore, there are $\boxed{4}$ values of $A$ such that $63$ is divisible by $A$ and $273{,}1A2$ is divisible by 4.